My Name is Corinthos Part Six: Framework
by Gillen1962
Summary: Morning in Port Charles and Serena and Rovena discuss Jason and Drew: Ava and Anna clash over Robert: Jax and Terry are confronted y Carly: Mac finally goes to the doctor: Holly returns: Hayden and Skye begin their investigation Chase and Val are in New York at Ryan's Bar to learn about Marko and Jerry Jacks in on his way home


_My Name is Corinthos Part Six: Framework_

In a dingy room in Marrakech Rick Webber Jr. spoke softly into a burner phone. "Yes, that is how they keep getting in and out. No. No, that was not part of the deal."

Rick looked across the room to where Jerry Jacks sat on the edge of one of the two twin beds absently playing with a switchblade knife.

"No, he left me in Switzerland. I'm in Morocco right now since technically I am still a fugitive." Rick paused and looked at Jerry who rolled his eyes.

"No, I have no idea where the account is. I am sure the Warden will cough up that information when you arrest him. "

Jerry smirked.

"And my pardon?" Rick asked. "Thank Director Jones. If you release it now so I can travel? Good thanks and forward a hard copy to Port Charles."

Jerry mouthed something and Rick gave him a look. He repeated it.

"Is Anna Devane still assigned to Port Charles, I'll pick up my copy from her."

Rick hung up.

"Very Good young Webber." Said Jerry.

Rick looked "I don't understand, I thought when I told you that I was undercover for the WSB you would either kill me or agree to my demands for money to lead them off on the wrong path."

Jerry smiled. "If I had, had to confront you about being undercover I would have killed you, the fact that you came to me, gave me another idea."

"You knew?"

Jerry laughed. "Young Webber, you are a con man, a Giglio, you seduce rich women for their money. They do not lockup hookers at Steinmoaur no matter how powerful the family of the woman you slept with may be."

Rick was offended but let it go and asked. "But why blow up your scheme, we could have given Frisco Jones a dozen other stories?"

"Yes, we could have. But three things: One, I did not like that Warden Kempler and Security Chief Johannsson tried to shake me down for more money. It offended me as a Gentleman. Two that particular account was running near empty anyway. Not that I don't have funds for what we want to do but that account that Helena left was almost gone, in fact it looks to me like some one tapped it. And Three I have no intention of ever going back."

Rick nodded. "And now Port Charles?"

"Well after one more stop. Once we get there: Get your pardon, pay close attention to Agent Devane, make contact with your family and lay low. "Jerry said. "But first we have a stop just South of PC across the Pennsylvania border first."

"May I ask why?"

Jerry laughed. "Oh, I like that young Webber, still curious but couched in respect. Yes, you may. I am following a hunch. There is another player out there and I want to make sure we are not after the same goal."

Kelly's was crowded with the pre-work crowd and that pleased Rovena Krasniqi the manager of the diner to no end. She was happy with the diner, she was happy living in Port Charles, she was happy her father Nini was dating again after decades alone, and she was very happy with her boyfriend Jason Morgan. What she was not happy about was his current activities.

He was working undercover for Congressman Joe Kelly, the son of the founder of the diner, trying to root out a sex trafficking ring working out of Port Charles, in this pursuit he had aligned himself with his Uncle Jimmy Lee's New Wave far right political movement and the biker gang Quantrill's raiders. In fact, he was in line to become President of the Biker Club.

Rovena did not object to him becoming President of the Club, in fact if he could lead the club, whose members for the most part seemed to be innocent of the sex trafficking, into better pursuits then she approved whole heartedly. Rovena objected to his insistence on doing so alone.

That was she knew a patter with Jason a need to handle everything himself. She had spoken with Sam McCall who was Jason's former wife and the mother of his Son Danny, and she had always had the same concerns. She mentioned that he occasionally worked with Sean Butler before Sean had been incarcerated, and even had teamed with Lucky back in the day. But Sam was quick to point out that those occasions were rare, and that Jason always took the lead. He never worked with a partner.

Rovena poured herself a cup of coffee and absently rang up a bill for a departing customer has she thought. No Jason had never worked with a partner, while he and the late Sonny Corinthos had been partners in business, it was rare that they faced danger together normally the situation was Jason facing danger to protect Sonny.

But Jason had been younger than. He was in his twenties when he went to work for Sonny, he was now fifty.

She knew that men hated aging. It was why so many of them, were attracted to younger women. Sam was ten years younger than Jason, she herself was twenty years younger than Jason. Men fought aging, but that fight when it manifests itself in cars or girls or she smiled to herself motorcycles was one thing. In Jason's line of work where the danger was constant then not acknowledging the limitations of a fifty-year-old body over a twenty year old one was foolish. Jason needed a peer and a partner.

Rovena was deep in thought when the bells on the door rang and her solution walked in. She smiled broadly at Captain Serena Baldwin a JAG officer for the United States Army who operated the Logan Hayes Veterans Center, which was named after her brother. Serena was also the girlfriend of Jason's twin brother Drew Cain.

Rovena waved at her and she came up to the counter. "Hey Rovi, crowded today, maybe I'll just get a cup of coffee and piece of Baklava to go" She said.

"If you are not in a hurry, grab a seat here at the counter. I kind of have a favor to ask you."

Kelly's was crowded on a cold dark Port Charles winter day but nearly four thousand miles south on the island of Saint Presia off the coast of Brazil the sun was bright and warm and the small café across the street from the Royal Palace was for the most part empty.

"So, you got this?" Ethan Lovett, in dark glasses with his hair greased all the way back and dressed like a midwestern American Tourist said.

Sam McCall in a large floppy hat, blonde wig and the same midwestern style laughed. "Ethan I was conning men out of money almost as soon as I could smile. You are not the only master con artist in town."

Ethan smiled. "Okay then Mrs. Johnson let's go."

The two crossed the street and showed their credentials at the door of the place. The guard asked them to wait a moment and came back with an official looking man "Ahh the Johnson's, from Aurora media, your employer Drew Cain speaks highly of you."

Sam forced a blush and said. "Drew is as nice as he is handsome."

Ethan shook his head a little, Drew of course was Sam's ex-husband.

"I understand you are interested in some of the artwork we have here at the royal palace?"

Ethan shook his head. "Yes, but we would not want to disturb her majesty."

The man smiled "Oh you would not be disturbing her at all. In fact, she has insisted on meeting the two of you."

Ethan waved his hand. "No, No, I would not want to bother her at all."

The man grinned. "I am afraid she was adamant. "

Sam turned around and saw the armed guards behind them. She tugged on Ethan's arm. "Err, I think she means it."

Robert Scorpio finished the last bite of his Greek Omelet and looked around for a waitress to get a refill on his Orange Juice. He looked at the folder on the table and made a mental note to latch onto Serena before she left the diner. Many of these cases were Veterans who were being diverted to the new Veterans Court and Robert was eager to get them off the court docket and get these American Heroes into programs that can help them instead of courts that will punish them.

He was lost in thought when he heard a voice say. "Good morning Robert, how are you this bitter cold winter's day?"

He smiled at his ex-wife, former partner and forever friend Anna Devane. "I'm good luv how are you?"

She pulled out a chair and sat down. "Truthfully, I wanted to speak to you about something."

"What's up?"

"Finn and I have broken up." She said softly.

"Can't say I'm surprised. He's a nice enough guy, but a little domestic for you."

She shook her head. "Yes, that was the main reason. I started thinking after the Ice Princess Event that there is really only one man for me."

At a corner table in Kelly's sat Hayden Barnes and Skye Quartermaine. Hayden looked at Skye and said. "See?"

"What I see two old friends talking." Skye said shaking her head. "Look, I don't know you or Finn, and only know Anna and Robert by reputation, but Hayden there just does not seem to be any there, there."

"I'm sorry we don't open till eleven" The short blond-haired woman said to Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer as they walked into Ryan's Bar, on Riverside Drive in New York City

Valerie blew into her hands to warm them. "I thought the city was warmer than upstate?"

"Not that much warmer. "Chase said. He looked at the woman and smiled. "I'm sorry, I am Detective Harrison Chase, and this is my partner Detective Valerie Spencer, we are with the Port Charles Police Department"

The woman staggered against the bar. "Oh God what did Ava do now?"

Chase raised his eyebrows as Valerie said. "Ava? As in Ava Jerome?"

"Yes, I'm Delia Ryan her mother, is she all right, is my grandbaby all right I could not lose another grandbaby, oh God please please tell me that Avery is all right."

Valerie held up her hands "Avery and her mother are both fine, we did not mean to frighten you."

"Does this have to do with Sonny? I had nothing to do with his death, though I am glad the bastard is dead." Delia said.

"Mrs. Ryan." Valerie said. "Can we just sit down for a second and talk?"

"Ms. Ryan, but you can call me Delia." She motioned to a booth by the door.

She grabbed a pot of coffee and three cups off the bar. As they sat, she poured and then sat down across from them.

"Let me first apologize for scaring you. We had no idea you were Ava's mother."

"Very few people do, we are not close. Even less so since poor Kiki died, and she never even called me."

Neither Valerie nor Chase knew how to respond to that so they let it go instead Valerie said. "We are looking for some one who can point us towards Marko DuBujak."

Delia shook her head. "No, sorry, no. I've had enough of mobsters, crazy mobsters, crazy crazies, and any and all combinations thereof."

Chase smiled. "Believe me we can sympathize, but we still need to track down DuBujak and our contact at the NYPD said that he frequents this bar."

"I wouldn't say frequents but the DuBujaks have a long history with the Ryans and so he comes in and out."

"When was the last time he came in?" Harrison asked.

Delia shook her head. "I'm sorry. Johnny and Mave would kill me if I let anything happen to this bar."

"Are they the owners?" Valerie asked.

"Their grandson, my son Johnny is the owner."

Chase held up his hand. "Would it make any difference If I told you that we do not want to speak to DuBujak concerning any mob activities?"

"Then why do you want him?"

"We have a serial killer on the loose in Port Charles and we have a few questions to ask DuBujak about the latest victim"

Delia began to laugh.

Anna sat down across from Robert without waiting for his invitation. She reached out and took his hands in her own. "You know it and I know it Robert." She said, "There is no one else for either of us but each other."

Robert smiled and sighed. "I am flattered luv, and I will never deny you are the great love of my life, but I am with Ava now, and I am happy. You know that is all either of us wanted for the other. Happiness."

"You can be happy with me" Anna said.

"I am happy with Ava" Robert replied.

"That cow?" Anna snarled.

Robert winced as he saw Ava come behind Anna.

"What did you call me?" Ava said menacingly.

Anna turned and smiled. "A Cow."

Ava smacked Anna across the face. Anna leapt up and took a broad swing at Ava who ducked and then balled her fist into Anna's stomach. Anna doubled over.

Robert got up and separated the two women. "Okay that is enough. As flattering as this is, that is enough." He glared at Anna "Go and cool off, rethink your morning. I know it is tough losing Finn but go cool off."

"Stay away from Robert." Ava said, "or I'll kill you."

"You'll try" Anna snapped back as she turned to leave, then added. "Cow."

Ava took a step after her but Robert held her. "Enough, she is just off her feed today."

Ava glared at him but slowly caught her breath. "Come on sit down" Robert said.

Ava shook her head. "No. I don't want to stay here; I'm going to the gallery."

"I'll go with you." Robert said.

"You don't have to." She replied.

"I want to."

She looked at him unsure but held his hand as they left the diner.

At the side table Skye took a long deep breath and then turned to Hayden. "Okay you are right, something is up."

"Because Anna made a play for Robert?" She asked.

"No, that seemed inevitable, even some one who was not in town with them has heard about Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio

"So?"

"So, Ava Jerome, just beat the snot out of Super Spy Anna Devane?" Skye shook her head. "Ava, against you or I, yeah maybe she gets the upper hand. But Anna, the WSB trained East Coast Director of the World Security Bureau? I can't think of a woman in town, accept maybe her goddaughter Annie who could go toe to toe with her. "

"So, what do we do next?"

"We talk to the person in town who knows Anna best." Skye said.

"Robert? Peter?"

Skye shook her head. "How much time have you spent in this town, girl? Felicia Scorpio."

Mac Scorpio sat on the staircase at General Hospital playing with his phone. He was checking for updates on the Dancer Killer and checking the weather for the drive to Buffalo on Thursday for the Sabers game. He was also rather impatiently waiting for Hamilton Finn to give him a report on the labs that he had sent off to the be evaluated an hour ago. He knew that most people waited a day, or even two for lab results but he was after all the Police Commissioner. He laughed he had now held this job twice and both times he was amazed that he was offered the job. He had come to Port Charles decades ago a bit of a rouge and vagabond, his brother Robert had been the steady and calm law enforcement official in those days.

Yet some how this city had domesticated him. He had met Felicia, raised Maxie and Georgie, parented Robin through her difficult years of young adulthood. Run two restaurants and now served two hitches as Police Commissioner. Most often in that job he had found himself opposed to Sonny Corinthos though he often, he had to admit found himself allied with him as well.

He thought about Sonny. It seemed unreal that he was dead.

They had fallen into the habit since Mac's return to the job of Police Commissioner of having coffee together on the docks once a week. It seemed a good idea to at least keep an open line with the man Mac had thought

Mac could not say he liked Sonny, the man was far to complicated for that, but he did know him, and a known quantity was always better than an unknown one.

Mac saw Finn approaching and stood up. "So, Doc, will I live?"

Finn smiled. "Yes, I think. There were some concerns with your test Mac. Specs of blood in your urine, your PSA is 5.3, when it should be 2.5. Just a few things."

"So" Mac said concerned. "Are we talking something serious?"

"We are talking scheduling a prostate biopsy using transrectal ultrasound for early next week."

Mac raised his eye brows. "That does not sound pleasant."

Finn sighed. "It's not painful, just uncomfortable. I will have Dr. Rashida's office call you and set the appointment."

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Finn put his hand on Mac's Shoulder. "It will be fine Mac. What ever is going on we will find it and stop it."

"Okay"

At Wyndemere TJ Ashford loaded his plate with eggs from the serving station and sat down at the large breakfast table in what Molly said was called the servants kitchen, the smaller room where breakfast and some times lunch was made and served as opposed to the formal dining room.

He took a sip of Orange Juice and then chugged the whole glass. He was pouring a second glass when Valentin walked in

"TJ, how are this morning son?"

"Excuse me, Sir" TJ said smiling.

"You mean you did not sleep well in the mausoleum of a mansion?" Valentin said with a grin.

"I mean that I spent most of my night keeping the Cassadine kids from killing each other."

"Kids?"

"Spencer is here."

"Here, at the house, not in the city with his grandmother?" Valentin asked.

"Here, and he and Charlotte were at each other's throats all night."

Valentin sighed. "And is that how you ended up out here."

"No. I came out because Charlotte called me, she seems to think my job as the Paladin is to be her personal hitman."

Valentin poured coffee for himself and eyed TJ warily. "Hitman? Who did she want you to hit?"

Before TJ could answer a piercing scream echoed throughout Wyndemere.

One of the main things that Jaspar Jacks had always enjoyed about being an entrepreneur was that for the most part he made his own hours. So, while the rest of Port Charles rushed through the morning racing to work, he had the luxury of laying in a bed covered in silk sheets, watching the sunshine in through the bedroom window. The only thing missing was the girl who had slept at his side. The pillow still held the imprint of her head but as Jax reached a sleepy arm across he swatted playfully at the empty spot.

He rolled over and sat up. He was about to call her name when he heard the water running in the shower. He smiled and got out of bed, padding naked across the carpet and into the master bath. He and his daughter Joss lived in a renovated two-story duplex at the top of his Metro Court Hotel. The master bath was pink marble and lacquer counter tops. The shower was a large walk in with 360 nozzles and a glass door.

The door was steamed to invisibility but there was no mistaking the silhouette of Dr. Terry Randolph. Jax grabbed a wash rag and stepped into the shower. Terry turned holding her arms across her chest the water flowing over her hair. "excuse me Sir, did I invite you in?" She asked with a grin.

"I thought maybe you needed some help with your back." Jax said with a smile.

She pressed her hand against his chest. "I am not sure this is appropriate with Joss down the hall"

"Joss spent the night at Kristina's"

Terry looked sad for a moment. "How is that poor girl doing? This has been a horrible year for her."

Jax nodded. "I think that is why Joss stayed over there. To just give her some one to be with."

"They can help each other" Terry said. "Joss is still dealing with Oscar's death."

"Yes, I wish there was some way to explain to her, that in the long story of her life, this will be an event but not the defining event, without cheapening her feelings."

Terry rested her head on Jax's chest letting the water wash over both of them. "There's not. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Jax grinned as he moved his hand down her back. She smiled. "Not exactly what I meant, but not bad either."

She lifted her head and Jax leaned in and kissed her.

"Jax? Hey Jax, are you here" Came a cry from the living room.

"What the Hell?" Terry asked.

"Carly" answered Jax more than annoyed.

"Does she have a key?"

"NO!"

"Jax, hey Jax" Came Carly's next cry, she was almost in the bed room.

Jax stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the master bedroom. "Carly what the hell!"

Rovena poured Serena a cup of coffee. The Army Captain looked at the younger woman behind the counter and said "Wow, so that's why Jason has been hanging out with those bikers and was marching in the Holt rally?"

"Yes" Rovena said. "He is working undercover for Congressman Kelly's committee on Human Trafficking."

Serena shook her head. "Well, I have to tell you that is a relief." She paused. "You know that Active Duty Military Personal are not supposed to make their political opinions known publicly."

Rovena rolled her eyes and smirked.

Serena smiled. "Yeah, I know those guys on Facebook wearing Holt hats and shouting about the left, most of them are stolen valor, people who are not really in the military but like to pretend they are or they are in violation of their oath, like I said we are not suppose to show our political preferences, but between you and I sister I think Charlie Holt is the biggest ass on the planet."

Rovena laughed. "Yeah, believe me when Jason and Congressman Kelly sat me down and filled me in, I was more than relieved."

Serena smiled softly. "So why tell me? I mean if he is supposed to be undercover?"

Rovena sighed. "He is not going to be happy I did this, but, he is going to need help. He doesn't think that most of the Biker Club are involved. But…."

"But most is not all and there is still surely some one in charge of them." Serena said.

"Exactly."

Serena cracked her neck. "What was the name of the Biker Club?"

"Quantrill's Raider's"

"Hmmm I had a client Joshua Jacobs, Vet who did two tours in Afghanistan, who was riding with them."

"I agree with Jason "Rovena said. "Most of them are nice guys, I've met them, they may be a little far right in their politics but that does not make them bad guys, just confused."

"And how can I help?" Serena asked. Then she stopped and smiled. "But it is not my help you are looking for"

Rovena smiled. "I would never turn down help from you, but I was hoping you could reach out to Drew."

Serena rocked her head back and forth which Rovena was learning was a tell that she was thinking. "You think that them working together is a good thing?"

"They are brothers, twins" Said Rovena. "Heck they share a baby mama."

Serena put a finger to her mouth and made a gagging sound.

Rovena laughed. "You don't like Sam?"

"I don't understand Sam, how do you follow in your mother's footsteps so much that you have a kid with a pair of brothers?"

"Well in fairness Sam thought that Drew was Jason when Scout was born." Rovena said.

"Bull Dip." Serena said. "I'm sorry Sam was hardly the Virgin Mary before Jason or Drew. Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me if some one came along and claimed to be Jason, no matter how much about him and your life that person knew, you wouldn't know the difference as soon as he was making love to you? You wouldn't notice a different touch? A difference in his kiss, a difference in how he held you? How he smelled?"

"Are you saying Sam knew it wasn't Jason?" Rovena asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes. If only on a subconscious level. She saw Drew as an improvement over Jason and she allowed herself to be fooled into thinking he was Jason."

"An Improvement?" Rovena said defensively.

Serena held up her finger. "An improvement over who Jason was then. Whatever magic you have worked on Jason; he is hardly the borg hitman that he was before he met you. Which I think must make Sam hate you."

"Hate me? No, she is always really nice to me."

Serena looked at her and Rovena laughed. "Yeah okay, I mean she seems happy with Connor but it has to stick in her craw that Jason did the one thing for me that he would never do for her Change."

"Exactly." Serena said. She finished her coffee and then sat for a second. "Okay I will talk to Drew, he rides, he just hasn't for a while, maybe I will buy him a bike, anyway I'll talk to him. They should work together. It will be good for Danny and Scout, Good for Monica, Good for you and I and especially good for them."

"Thanks" Rovena said.

Serena leaned over the counter and hugged her. "No Problem I suspect some day we will be sisters-in-law, be nice to be friends too."

"I'd like that."

Serena stepped away from the hug and held out her hand. "And I absolutely promise never to have a baby with Jason."

Rovena burst out laughing and shook Serena's hand. "And I absolutely promise never to have a baby with Drew."

The two women laughed

TJ and Valentin raced up the staircase to the guest wing of Wyndemere following the sounds of the screams. Valentin rapped on the door of one of the guest bedrooms. "Hajar"

"HELLPPPPPPPPPP"

Valentin shoved open the door. Hajar in a nightshirt stood on top of a night table. On her bed a python lay coiled, seemingly sleeping.

"Get that out of here" Hajar said. "And then get out my hair's uncovered."

TJ and Valentin turned away from looking at the scientist. TJ Lifted the snake from the bed, and it coiled around his arm "Isn't this Charlotte's?" He asked.

Valentin nodded as he followed the boy out. "We will be outside when you are ready Hajar."

"Yes, just get it out of here."

The two stepped into the hallway and were joined by Spencer. "Good Morning Uncle." The boy said with a grin.

Spencer had grown in maturity if not size since the last time Valentin had seen him.

"IS there a reason you did not sleep at your Grandmother's?"

"I have not told her that I am home yet. I was asked to come here first."

"Ask?" Valentine said raising an eyebrow then changed the subject. "And you thought you could just sleep here at Wyndemere?"

"I'm a Cassadine, do I not have a room at the Cassadine Keep Uncle?"

Before Valentin could answer Spencer turned and looked at TJ. "Nice Snake."

"Some one put it in Hajar's room" TJ said.

Spencer smiled. "Hajar is here?"

He began to knock on the door. Valentin stepped over to him "She is getting dressed, covering."

Spencer ignored him and rapped on the door. "Hajoura. It's Spencer"

The door cracked open. Hajar a towel over her head peered out. "Spencer. Come in, oh it is good to see you Prince."

She cracked the door a bit more. Looked at TJ and said. "Will you get that thing out of here" And beaconed Spencer in.

As soon as Spencer had slipped in, she shut the door tightly.

TJ stood looking at Valentin whose face moved between rage and dismay.

"Should I return this to Charlotte's room?"

"Yes." Valentin said. "And tell her maid that I wish to see her in my study as soon as she returns from school. "

"It is unbecoming for a former super-spy and current District Attorney to follow me around like a puppy." Ava Jerome said as she walked into her office at her gallery.

"I am not following you like a puppy, I am trying to make sure that you are okay."

Ava arched her back as she sat down. "Okay? I guess that depends on what you mean by okay Robert. Do you mean am I okay with one of your ex-wives stealing my painting? Or so you mean am I okay with your other ex-wife making a very blatant pass at you at Kelly's this morning?"

Robert sucked air through his teeth. "Ava look, I don't control Anna or Holly."

"No clearly you don't" She sat down behind her desk. "Look the days when I begged for a man to stay with me are gone. And while I am not an international con artist or a world renowned superspy."

She stood up and put her hands on the desk leaning forward towards him. "I am Ava GodDamn Jerome and if either one of the Pigeon Sisters think they are going to steal my man; they have another damn thing coming. Am I clear?"

Robert leaned forward and kissed her. "Crystal love."

Chase and Valerie let Ava's mother finish laughing. When she was done, she shook her head. "You know I have been up there to Port Charles a few times, even had a run in with Sonny, may he rot in hell. But I never realized just how naïve you people are."

"Excuse me?" Valerie asked defensively.

"You think you can just walk up to a man like Marko DuBujak and ask him where he was on the second Tuesday of June?"

"That is our plan" Chase said.

Delia shook her head. "Do you have any idea who Marko works for?"

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter to us, it's unlikely his boss in the mob ordered him to be a serial killer."

"Marko works for the Balkan."

"Theo Hoffman?" Chase replied.

"Oh God, that's right Sonny and your whole town fell for that BS that Hoffman was the Balkan, you guys should call a big city department more often. Learn things."

Valerie was getting increasingly annoyed. She could see where Ava got her smug attitude. "Look are you going to help or not."

The bells on the door rang. Delia her back to the entrance said, "We don't open for another twenty minutes, sorry."

"Don't be sorry Delia just get me a cup of coffee and tell me when the last time my granddaughter was in, I've been trying to call her for days."

An old man, in his late seventies with deep eyes and a sharp nose and jaw came and stood by the table. He looked at Chase and Spencer and said, "Delia what did you do that the cops are here so early in the morning?"

Chase stood up. "What makes you think we are police?"

"Detectives" the man said scrunching his lips. "Out of town or you'd recognize me."

"Are you famous?" Chase asked.

The man laughed. "Infamous. Been covering the city beat in this town since the days of Breslin and Hamill"

Delia smiled and said. "Detectives Chase and Spencer, this is Jack Fenelli. "

Chase held out his hand. "The crime reporter. I have read your books Sir."

"So, you're the sucker. Good to know. What brings you and your partner to Riverside?"

"They are looking for Marko DuBujak" Said Delia "And I was just telling them about the Balkan."

Jack glared at her. "You know better than to talk out of turn Delia. The respect the Balkan has for this place will only go so far."

"Sir, we are trying to talk to DuBujak about a murder in Port Charles." Valerie Said.

Fenelli shook his head. "Not here. Take a stroll down the avenue About six blocks south you'll hit a coffee shop. I'll meet you there in a half an hour."

Valerie began to say something, but Chase touched her arm and said. "See you there Sir, Miss Ryan, thank you so much."

The Detective left.

Jack looked at Delia and said. "Call the Senator, have him get me information on these two. Text it to me. I want to be sure they don't work for Lazlo."

"You think they were a test?"

"I think I want to know" Jack said. "And I want to know where my Granddaughter is. What the hell good is all this messenger crap if she doesn't return my texts?"

Jax the towel around his waist stepped into his bedroom. "Carly what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about an event I am planning for Assemblyman Holt." She said flatly.

"So, you broke into my home to talk to me about your friend the politician?"

"I didn't break in. I used Joss' key." Carly said.

"Joss gave you a key?"

She looked at him as if he were insane. "No of course not. I took it one night when she stayed over and made a copy."

Anyone else would recognize the irrationality of the statement. Carly however completely missed the irony

"Well you can leave the key as you LEAVE." Jax said.

"Look I don't see why you are upset. "

Terry stepped out of the bathroom a towel covering her. "Well maybe because we were looking for a little privacy" She said as she hung her arm on Jax's bicep.

"Jax!" Carly snapped. "With Joss here?"

"Joss spent the night at Kristina's" Jax said. "And she and I already had a conversation about Terry."

"All about Terry?" Carly asked.

"Oh My God, Carly what the hell is your problem? Your brother is gay." Terry said.

"But he doesn't deny he is a man" Snapped Carly. "You think you can just wake up one morning and change your sex."

"Carly!" Said Jax.

"Wake up one morning? Are you insane? I woke up every morning for nearly thirty years as the wrong sex. I've always been a woman, just like you. "

"You are nothing like me" Said Carly. "We have nothing in common."

Terry laughed. "Other then peeing sitting down, sleeping with Jax and man hands"

Carly lunged at Terry, she stepped just out of the way, but Carly's hand caught the edge of the towel pulling it off as Terry jumped back.

Jax ran his hand down his face. "Get out Carly."

Carly stood shocked her hand still held the towel. Terry took the two steps towards her and took the towel from her hand. "Take a good look Carly. See all the parts exactly the same as yours, accept ten years younger."

"Get out Carly NOW. And leave the key." Jax said as he shoved Carly out the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

"I still need to talk to you about renting a ball room" Carly shouted to the closed door.

Jax hugged the still naked Terry who could barely contain her laughter. "Call Olivia. She handles that" shouted Jax. "NOW GET OUT."

Ethan and Sam were led into a large living room. A woman stood with her back to them staring at a painting over the fireplace.

"Summer in Provence" Said Sam.

Without turning around the woman said to the guards. "Leave us." She touched the edge of the painting and said. "Yes, isn't it magnificent?"

"It belongs to my Aunt. I'd like it back" Said Sam.

The woman turned around. Her once curly black hair was now straight and there was touches of gray. She smiled at Ethan and said. "Lloyd and Lucy Johnson? Really like we would not recognize one of your father's standard fake ID's?"

"I thought you would appreciate the irony Mother." Ethan said.

"Are you sure its her and not Paloma?" said Sam.

"I know my own mother" Ethan said.

Holly Sutton walked over and kissed Ethan on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Confused" Ethan said as he hugged her.

Holly turned and held out her hand to Sam. "Nice to meet you formally Ms. McCall"

Sam reared back and punched the older woman right in the mouth "My brother died of your damn Monkey Virus."

Grant Putman stood once again in the doorway of the large living room, while his current employer stood staring out the window.

"And the research goes well?" He asked.

Grant sighed. "It goes slow. Too slow. Each day brings us closer to a problem"

"Each day brings us closer to my brother's return."

Putman had never seen a man so devastated by the loss of a sibling, He had killed his own brother early on. He was about to say something when there was a noise behind him. A guard was all but thrown into the room

Two men entered both holding guns. Grant did not know either of them though he recognized the one who spoke, and he apparently knew Grant as he said. "Do not move Putman. I'm just here for a conversation."

"Conversation is not usually done at the end of a gun Mr. Jacks" Grant replied.

Jerry Jacks laughed. "I like you. A brass set."

The man by the window turned around slowly. "Why are you in my home?"

"To make sure we are not working at cross purposes. Mr. Merrick" Jerry replied.

Dimitri Merrick looked at Jerry and nodded.

"I doubt we have anything in common Mr. Jacks."

Grant took a step and Rick turned his gun towards him. "Don't"

Grant held up his hands. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Do we need to be adversaries?" Jerry asked.

"Grant you may go?" The man said

Grant looked around but then walked away as Jerry and Rick lowered their guns.

"I have plans in Port Charles. I want to make sure your plans will not interfere." Jerry said.

"Are you looking to use any of Helena's research?"

"Nothing to do with bringing back the dead no."

Merrick shook his head. "Then we have no cross purposes. I want nothing to do with Port Charles. All I want is Edmund back."

Jerry shook his head. "Fine." He motioned for Rick to follow him out. At the door of the great room Jerry paused and then turned to Merrick.

"You were one of the good guys Merrick, what happened?"

"I am still one of the good guys Jacks, what would you do to save the life of your brother?"

Jerry thought for a moment. He had on occasion put Jax's life in danger. But if he were really honest with himself, he would burn down hell for his brother Jax and niece Josslyn.

He nodded at Merrick. Then said, "Your henchman is insane. Your scientist is unpredictable, and your hostage is the most dangerous woman on the planet, Merrick"

"Thank you for the warning. I will be fine." Merrick responded.

Jerry walked out Rick on his heels. "No one holding any member of that family, against their will is ever fine"

"What Family?" Rick said as they left.

"The Scorpio's"


End file.
